Existing technologies for the production of antibody-based agents having multiple functions or binding specificities suffer a number of limitations. For agents generated by recombinant engineering, such limitations may include high manufacturing cost, low expression yields, instability in serum, instability in solution resulting in formation of aggregates or dissociated subunits, undefined batch composition due to the presence of multiple product forms, contaminating side-products, reduced functional activities or binding affinity/avidity attributed to steric factors or altered conformations, etc. For agents generated by various methods of chemical cross-linking, high manufacturing cost and heterogeneity of the purified product are two major limitations.
In recent years there has been an increased interest in antibodies or other binding moieties that can bind to more than one antigenic determinant (also referred to as epitopes). Generally, naturally occurring antibodies and monoclonal antibodies have two antigen binding sites that recognize the same epitope. In contrast, bifunctional or bispecific antibodies (hereafter, only the term bispecific antibodies will be used throughout) are synthetically or genetically engineered structures that can bind to two distinct epitopes. Thus, the ability to bind to two different antigenic determinants resides in the same molecular construct.
Bispecific antibodies are useful in a number of biomedical applications. For instance, a bispecific antibody with binding sites for a tumor cell surface antigen and for a T-cell surface receptor can direct the lysis of specific tumor cells by T cells. Bispecific antibodies recognizing gliomas and the CD3 epitope on T cells have been successfully used in treating brain tumors in human patients (Nitta, et al. Lancet. 1990; 355:368-371). More recently, a new class of bispecific antibodies termed “bispecific T-cell engagers” (BiTEs) was reported to overcome the limitations of most tumor-targeting bispecific antibodies that involve the recruitment of effector cells for biological activities (Kufer, et al. Trends in Biotechnol. 2004; 22: 238-244). BiTEs are recombinant bispecific single-chain antibodies composed of two distinct single-chain Fc fragments (scFvs) directed against a surface antigen on target cells and CD3 on T cells joined in tandem via a flexible polypeptide linker (Mack, et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci U.S.A. 1995; 92: 7021-7025). BiTEs are produced in mammalian cells and in constrast to other CD3-directed bispecific antibodies are capable of efficiently redirecting human peripheral T lymphocytes to kill target cells without any requirement for pre- or costimulation of the effector T cells (Mack, et al. J Immonol. 1997; 158: 3965-3970; Loffler, et al. Blood. 2000; 95: 2098-2103). BiTE concentrations as low as 10-100 pg/mL (˜0.1-2 pM) were shown to be sufficient for achieving half-maximal target cell lysis in vitro (Dreier, et al. Int J Cancer. 2002; 100: 690-697) and tumor growth could be prevented with sub-microgram amounts in mouse models (Dreier, et al. J Immunol. 2003; 170: 4397-4404; Schlereth et al. Cancer Res. 2005; 65: 2882-2889).
Numerous methods to produce bispecific antibodies are known. Methods for construction and use of bispecific and multi-specific antibodies are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050002945, filed Feb. 11, 2004, the entire text of which is incorporated herein by reference. Bispecific antibodies can be produced by the quadroma method, which involves the fusion of two different hybridomas, each producing a monoclonal antibody recognizing a different antigenic site (Milstein and Cuello, Nature, 1983; 305:537-540). The fused hybridomas are capable of synthesizing two different heavy chains and two different light chains, which can associate randomly to give a heterogeneous population of 10 different antibody structures of which only one of them, amounting to ⅛ of the total antibody molecules, will be bispecific, and therefore must be further purified from the other forms, which even if feasible will not be cost effective. Furthermore, fused hybridomas are often less stable cytogenically than the parent hybridomas, making the generation of a production cell line more problematic.
Another method for producing bispecific antibodies uses heterobifunctional cross-linkers to chemically tether two different monoclonal antibodies, so that the resulting hybrid conjugate will bind to two different targets (Staerz, et al. Nature. 1985; 314:628-631; Perez, et al. Nature. 1985; 316:354-356). Bispecific antibodies generated by this approach are essentially heteroconjugates of two IgG molecules, which diffuse slowly into tissues and are rapidly removed from the circulation. Bispecific antibodies can also be produced by reduction of each of two parental monoclonal antibodies to the respective half molecules, which are then mixed and allowed to reoxidize to obtain the hybrid structure (Staerz and Bevan. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 1986; 83:1453-1457). An alternative approach involves chemically cross-linking two or three separately purified Fab′ fragments using appropriate linkers. For example, European Patent Application 0453082 disclosed the application of a tri-maleimide compound to the production of bi- or tri-specific antibody-like structures. A method for preparing tri- and tetra-valent monospecific antigen-binding proteins by covalently linking three or four Fab fragments to each other via a connecting structure is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,663. All these chemical methods are undesirable for commercial development due to high manufacturing cost, laborious production process, extensive purification steps, low yields (<20%), and heterogeneous products.
Other methods include improving the efficiency of generating hybrid hybridomas by gene transfer of distinct selectable markers via retrovirus-derived shuttle vectors into respective parental hybridomas, which are fused subsequently (DeMonte, et al. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 1990, 87:2941-2945); or transfection of a hybridoma cell line with expression plasmids containing the heavy and light chain genes of a different antibody. These methods also face the inevitable purification problems discussed above.
A method to produce a recombinant bispecific antibody composed of Fab fragments from the same or different antibodies that are brought into association by complementary interactive domains inserted into a region of the antibody heavy chain constant region, was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,996. The complementary interactive domains are selected from reciprocal leucine zippers or a pair of peptide segments, one containing a series of positively charged amino acid residues and the other containing a series of negatively charged amino acid residues. One limitation of such a method is that the individual Fab subunits containing the fused complementary interactive domains appear to have much reduced affinity for their target antigens unless both subunits are combined.
Discrete VH and VL domains of antibodies produced by recombinant DNA technology may pair with each other to form a dimer (recombinant Fv fragment) with binding capability (U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,334). However, such non-covalently associated molecules are not sufficiently stable under physiological conditions to have any practical use. Cognate VH and VL domains can be joined with a peptide linker of appropriate composition and length (usually consisting of more than 12 amino acid residues) to form a single-chain Fv (scFv) with binding activity. Methods of manufacturing scFvs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,778 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,405. Reduction of the peptide linker length to less than 12 amino acid residues prevents pairing of VH and VL domains on the same chain and forces pairing of VH and VL domains with complementary domains on other chains, resulting in the formation of functional multimers. Polypeptide chains of VH and VL domains that are joined with linkers between 3 and 12 amino acid residues form predominantly dimers (termed diabodies). With linkers between 0 and 2 amino acid residues, trimers (termed triabody) and tetramers (termed tetrabody) are favored, but the exact patterns of oligomerization appear to depend on the composition as well as the orientation of V-domains (VH-linker-VL or VL-linker-VH), in addition to the linker length.
Monospecific diabodies, triabodies, and tetrabodies with multiple valencies have been obtained using peptide linkers consisting of 5 amino acid residues or less. Bispecific diabodies, which are heterodimers of two different scFvs, each scFv consisting of the VH domain from one antibody connected by a short peptide linker to the VL domain of another antibody, have also been made using a dicistronic expression vector that contains in one cistron a recombinant gene construct comprising VH1-linker-VL2 and in the other cistron a second recombinant gene construct comprising VH2-linker-VL1 (Holliger, et al. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 1993; 90: 6444-6448; Atwell, et al. Mol Immunol. 1996; 33:1301-1302; Holliger, et al. Nature Biotechnol. 1997; 15: 632-631; Helfrich, et al. Int. J Cancer. 1998; 76: 232-239; Kipriyanov, et al. Int J Cancer. 1998; 77: 763-772; Holliger, et al. Cancer Res. 1999; 59: 2909-2916).
More recently, a tetravalent tandem diabody (termed tandab) with dual specificity has also been reported (Cochlovius, et al. Cancer Res. 2000; 60: 4336-4341). The bispecific tandab is a dimer of two identical polypeptides, each containing four variable domains of two different antibodies (VH1, VL1, VH2, VL2) linked in an orientation to facilitate the formation of two potential binding sites for each of the two different specificities upon self-association.
To date, the construction of a vector that expresses bispecific or trispecific triabodies has not been achieved. However, polypeptides comprising a collectin neck region are reported to trimerize (Hoppe, et al. FEBS Letters. 1994; 344: 191-195). The production of homotrimers or heterotrimers from fusion proteins containing a neck region of a collectin is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,886.
Methods of manufacturing scFv-based agents of multivalency and multispecificity by varying the linker length were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,094, U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,242, and WO 98/44001. Methods of manufacturing scFv-based agents of multivalency and multispecificity by constructing two polypeptide chains, one comprising of the VH domains from at least two antibodies and the other the corresponding VL domains were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,830 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,259. Common problems that have been frequently associated with generating scFv-based agents of multivalency and multispecificity by prior art methods are low expression levels, heterogenous product forms, instability in solution leading to aggregates, instability in serum, and impaired affinity.
A recombinantly produced bispecific or trispecific antibody in which the c-termini of CH1 and CL of a Fab are each fused to a scFv derived from the same or different monoclonal antibodies was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,185. Major deficiencies of this “Tribody” technology include impaired binding affinity of the appended scFvs, heterogeneity of product forms, and instability in solution leading to aggregates.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a method of making multivalent structures of either monospecificity or multiple specificities or functionalities, which are of defined composition, homogeneous purity, and unaltered affinity, and can be produced in high yields without the requirement of extensive purification steps. Furthermore, such structures must also be sufficiently stable in serum to allow in vivo applications. A need exists for stable, multivalent structures of monospecificity or multiple specificities or functionalities that are easy to construct and/or obtain in relatively purified form.